A flexible transport that is normally flat but which is wrapped around two discs, before scanning begins, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,594, to Robert M. Landsman, issued Apr. 21, 1981, entitled Method and Apparatus for Manipulating and Transporting Image Media.